Through the Darkness
by ForeverYoungAtHeart
Summary: Bella has been blind for a long time, but when she finally begins to accept that she meets the one person she'd give anything to see.
1. Little Girl Blind

_So I've gotten like no comments on any of my stories. I'll still continue, but I thought maybe you guys will like this one better and if you don't I've still have like three more that I haven't posted. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Little Girl Blind<strong>

When I was little I loved to run around and jump from rock to rock in creeks. I loved nature and playing with all kinds of animals that I could get my hands on. I hated dolls because they were boring. They didn't move or make noise. They were just inanimate objects. The only thing I ever wanted was to stand outside and feel grass and crunch sand between my toes. I wanted to feel the wind as it hit my face and the sun while it burned my fair skin. I couldn't get enough of the outdoors and I was sure that someday I would make a career out of it. I didn't care if my pay was less than a garbage man. All I wanted was to be happy.

I would have made it too, but when I was eight years old I had an accident. I was playing in some old creek behind my house. It had just got done raining so everything was slippery and I knew it, but I just wanted to play. Emmett, my older brother, was supposed to be watching me, so I slipped out the backdoor when he had gotten a phone call and ran to the creek. Before I even got there I lost my balance and slipped on some mud near the edge. Next thing I knew I my head hit a rock and I blacked out.

I guess Emmett saw me running and came out after me. He pulled me out otherwise I would have drowned. He said that he thought I was dead already with the amount of blood that was around me.

A couple of days later I didn't know where I was. How could I? All I could see was black.

I adjusted the sunglasses on my face as I sat on a bench outside of Forks High School. Where was that damn bear when you needed him anyways. I had been waiting in this exact spot for an hour, although my brother had sworn that he would only be five minutes.

He needed to go pick up some homework that he had missed from today when he had driven me to a doctor's appointment. I knew that I was a burden, but I clearly couldn't drive myself.

I didn't blame Emmett for the accident but he sure as hell blamed himself. He took special liberty to make himself my personal chef, chafer, and anything else that I would need. Actually it kind of drove me crazy how much that he would try to help. I could get around pretty well on my own considering that I had been doing this for seven years.

I just wanted things to be as normal as possible. I knew that I would need help my entire life doing things. Hell, I needed help just to get my clothes to match in the morning, but that's not what I wanted. What I wanted was to be able to support myself. To get a job where no one saw a blind girl. I wanted to live on my own and fall crazy in love.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me. "I swear to god Emmett if you ever make me wait that long for you again I will personally-"

"Emmett? The big dude on the football team? Is that your boyfriend?" I heard a strange voice asked.

I looked up in the direction that the voice had come from. "Ew. No. Gross. Emmett's my brother."

"I see. Well, do you mind if I join you? My sister's inside and I promised her that I would wait for her today. She hates it when I leave her here."

"No go ahead." I motioned to the seat next to me. "Out of curiosity does this sister of yours have a car?"

"Nope." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he could see where this was going.

"And do you live anywhere near the school at all?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah pretty close. About five miles away." The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Gee, then I wonder why she would be so upset about you leaving her here. You know I just love to walk five miles every single day. Especially in a place with weather like this. Rain is awesome for you. If you walk in it long enough than you won't need to shower that day." I joked.

"Exactly!" He laughed and after a pause he asked, "Are you trying to look as cool as me?" I could tell by his tone that he was joking.

"I don't think that I could ever do that. Why?" I played along.

"Because wearing sun glasses when it's already so dark out? Who does that?" Did he really not know? How could he not. Sometimes I don't even look in the right direction when I'm talking to people and earlier when I thought that he was Emmett. I had to set him straight. Either it would embarrass him that he couldn't tell and he would walk away or he wouldn't want to be around somebody like me and he would walk away.

Oh well, I had to tell him. I just had to.

"Yep, that's it. You caught me. You know I actually have a fetish for sunglasses that's why I wear them all the time." Yeah, that wasn't exactly what I was planning on telling him and a fetish? Really? Where did that come from? Gross.

All I heard was his booming laugh. "Good to know." I smiled.

I heard Emmett's voice joking with his friends and messing around. He was maybe twenty feet away. I got to my feet taking a few steps forward praying I wouldn't hit anybody before I turned around. "Well, that's my brother. I have to go it was nice talking to you." I waved and then began walking holding my breath so sure that I would make a wrong step and hit someone. Why didn't I just tell him? It would have been a lot easier than trying to hide it. Who the hell tries to hide the fact that they're blind?

"Wait." I spun around again. I hope I was facing the right direction.

Did he figure it out? "Yeah?" I asked a little nervous as to what he wanted.

"I didn't get your name." His voice was a whisper, but I caught it loud and clear. That's all?

"It's Bella. And you are?"

"I'm Edward."

I smiled once more before turning back around to face Emmett's voice. Listening carefully for footsteps or voices in front of me I took a few steps forward.

"Bella you're beautiful." I heard him say quietly. Maybe it was to himself. Maybe it was to me, but I couldn't tell.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I must have been blushing. I wonder what it looked like. "Thanks." I called back.

"You heard that?" If I could see him he'd probably be blushing. I sighed knowing that I would never get to see his face let alone his blush.

"Yeah. I hear a lot of thing that I probably shouldn't." I said truthfully.

"Girl, have bat like ears." I turned around once more and this time I was fairly certain that I wasn't facing remotely close to the right direction, but I didn't really care. It's not like I would ever talk to the kid again. It was just nice to have a five minute conversation without anyone treating me like I had some incurable disease that I would die from.

I didn't have bat like ears, but he was close enough. "Yeah, I'm a vampire didn't you know?" Vampire. Really Bella? That was the best that you could come up with? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I internally slapped myself in the face.

"Vampire, really? Does that mean you bite?" I didn't have to see his face to get the innuendo in his comment. Maybe he was raising an eyebrow. Or biting his lip. God I wish I knew.

"You'll just have to find out." What was this? It was like my head couldn't process what was coming out before I said it. It just came out before I could stop it. This was not like me. I have to get out of here before I can make any more of an idiot of myself.

"I'll definitely have to do that." I just barely caught him say as I spun around and ran directly into someone and hitting my head against theirs. Damn. I was distracted and I wasn't listening.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." I muttered feeling really idiotic now. "Did you drop anything? I'm really-"

"Hey sis!" I heard Emmett's booming voice. Oh it was just that moron. The one who left me alone. I should kill him. I bet its scarier when a blind person kills you.

"Damn Emmett! Why didn't you say something to warn me that you were there?" I scolded.

"It was way more fun to watch you make a fool out of yourself and plus usually you hear when people sneak up on you. Did Cullen really have you that distracted? He's already got all the girls here wrapped around his finger and now even when they can't see his face they fall for him?" He punched me lightly in arm.

Cullen huh? He's got all the girls at this school swooning over him. He must be cute. I sighed knowing that I would never know if he truly was or not.

"I didn't fall for him and what his face looks like shouldn't make any difference to anybody." I pointed out taking a few steps away from him. I was very claustrophobic.

"I don't know he's a pretty handsome devil." He said and from where his voice was coming from I could tell that he was looking at him.

"Then you can have him Em and you two can both go make fabulous gay love together and go adopt little Asian babies that you will call your own and even though you can't have your own children that's okay because you will always have each other." I grinned showing all of my teeth.

"You know I could just leave you here right. See how much of a smart ass you are when you are trying to find your own way home" He pouted. Oh yeah genius idea Emmett. Let a blind girl find her own way home because, you know, it's not like she could get run over by a car or anything.

"Well we all know that you wouldn't do that because dad would beat you senseless the moment that you got home, and then he would make you go and find me." I replied. "And when you got home he'd probably blind you too and you wouldn't want two blind kids in the family would you. People would start to get suspicious."

Dad had never been the same since the accident. It was like after it happened he realized that anything can happen to you. Tomorrow you could get hit by a train and die. He became overcautious when it came to me. He bought me a seeing-eye dog that I could walk around with me and sent Emmett with me everywhere. I even had the suspicion that he asked the neighbors to watch me while I was walking. I always felt like eyes were on me everywhere that I went and it drove me absolutely crazy.

I wish that I could tell him just to calm down and back off, but I knew I couldn't do that. Ever since mom left dad had never been the same. He took us as his personal responsibilities and when he came home to find me at the hospital he was crushed. When he found out I was blind I knew he would never be the same again.

I also knew that he blamed Emmett and I hate that he did. It wasn't Em's fault. It was mine. I hated being the reason that they never got along.

He knew that he had lost our argument. So, he just grabbed my arm and started to walk me towards the car. I heard the beep telling me that he had just unlocked it and that it was close. He helped me into the passenger's seat and buckled my seat belt before getting into the driver's side himself. I hated when he did that. It made me feel like a toddler.

The key clicked in the ignition and the car started.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" He asked. He sounded distraction. Was he just concentrating on the road or was there something else on his mind?

"I love you, you know that right?" I didn't say it very often and I worried that sometimes he thought that I blamed him too.

"Now don't go getting all sappy on me." He joked, but I could tell that it meant something to him.

Nobody could lie around me and get away with it often. My hearing improved tenfold after I had lost my vision. I could hear even the slightest change in pitch in someone's voice.

The rest of the car ride was silent and five minutes later we pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car before he could help me, but was met with my dad's hand. Of course.

"Where were you guys? You're late." He sounded worried. He was always worried. I wish he wouldn't do that.

"Emmett just went to go pick up the work that he missed. Relax dad we're fine." I sighed as he led me towards the door.

"You should call when you're going to be late." He always does this.

"I know dad. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I muttered as we reached the step.

I knew that he just wanted to keep me safe, but at this point I wasn't safe for a second longer in that house. The only way that I would ever be safe was if I got out and started living life.

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty so RATING MAY CHANGE! I will warn you before it does. <em>

_Do you like this one better? I'm seriously about ready to just give up. :(_

_Even a mean comment would be welcome at this time._


	2. Friday Night Lies

_Before I start I would like to thank janesiia, Sweetie7smiled, airyfaerie99, Twisted Musalih, RogueRaina, XxRed-as-a-RubyxX, and Twilightaholic for commenting. It means the WORLD to me that you took the time to do that. and to the people that alreated the story you overwhelmed me. I didn't expect that when I was giving up. THANK YOU._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Friday Night Lies<strong>

I woke up the next morning and reached my hand out for my alarm clock. When I found it I pressed the button that told me what time it was. "4:57 a.m." It read out in its electronic voice. I groaned.

I knew that I would never get back to sleep anyways so I sat up in bed.

"Abby." I called out to her. A moment later I felt Abby's head underneath my stretched out hand. I patted her on the head a few times before grabbing the leash. "Clothes." I felt her tug on the leash and I followed reaching for the clothes that my brother had laid out for me on my desk. He did this for me every day. I wasn't exactly happy about it, but the only other option would be to have my dad pick them out for me. I internally shuddered at the thought.

"Bathroom." I yawned. I hated getting around this way, but it was better than having my brother do everything for me.

I remember a few years back I had to beg them to let me move my bedroom back to the old one upstairs. It took two years for them to cave and let me move back in, but I didn't care as long as I was there now I was fine.

I turned on all the lights so they were on the brightest setting and made my way to the bathtub. If the lights were at their brightest setting then I could faintly see shadows of objects. That was all the further that my sight would ever get. When I first went blind it had been a major let down. I had woken up one morning and I could see light coming through my window. I started to scream for my dad. We had gone to the doctors that same day he said it wasn't uncommon for us to gain some vision back after the incident, but now it was too far away from the time and all hope was gone.

Dad was so sure that it would all come back. He prayed every night for a year that I would be able to see again. After that he just gave up all hope. I never had any faith, but it was still hard to see him in so much pain.

I got into the shower and closed the curtain turning the water on hot.

I heard Abby lay down beside the tub.

I reached for where the bottles of shampoo and conditioner were, rubbing my fingers over the brail before finding the one that I wanted.

When the water started to get cold I finally decided that I was done with my shower reaching for my towel.

Everything in this house stayed in the exact same spot because of me. Well and the fact that Charlie just didn't care enough to move it.

I could probably get around without Abby or my cane. I had every single inch of the house memorized. Hell even everything in the fridge remained in the same spot.

I walked back into my room fully dressed with Abby at my side.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed my hand slammed into my clock once again. "5:38 a.m." I sighed and reached for my cane at the side of my bed. God, I hated this thing. As if there wasn't already a flashing red sign hanging over my head that said 'Hey look everyone she's blind,' you had to drawl even more attention to it by throwing a cane in the mix, but what can I do? It's not like I can just walk around hitting everything, so I just used it as little as possible. I left it at home when I had Emmett or Abby with me. Dad forced me to take it with me.

I made my way out into the hallway. I knew exactly where the stairs were because I had traveled this way many times before, but I still clutched onto the railing for dear life. The last thing I needed was to tumble face first down the stair and lose my hearing too. Wait…could you even lose your hearing that way? Oh, well.

Yes, I had still begged them to move me upstairs even though it had terrified me every time I had to go up and down them. I don't know why I did it. I just loved to do things that scared me. It was like when my sight went all my senses increased and I got a little something extra, I became an adrenaline junkie, but there's not much you can do when you're blind, so for now I'll settle for the stairs.

One day I'll do it all. Every single thing on a long list of things that scared me.

I heard Abby come down the stairs behind me and I rolled my eyes. I swear that dog would follow me even if I was walking directly into Hell.

Finding the bread I stuck some in the toaster and tapped my fingers on the counter waiting for it to come out.

"Morning." It was Emmett's booming voice. It was always so loud. I wouldn't want that waking me up in the morning. He'd most likely succeed in giving me a heart attack instead of waking me up.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"5:45 I heard you moving around down hear. Need some help?" He asked as my toasted popped up out of the toaster. I grabbed a piece and began to nibble on it.

"Nope I like it plain. Ready for the game tonight?" I asked. It was Emmett's last year of high school and I wanted him to enjoy it. Even though I couldn't watch him play I still went to every game. Dad would tell me everything that was going on, but I wouldn't listen to him just the boos and the cheers of the crowd around me and that would be enough to know whether we were winning or losing and as far as I was concerned that's all that mattered. I didn't care how good the play was or even who played what position.

"Baby I'm always ready." I rolled my eyes. Well, not exactly. I wasn't actually sure if they were rolling even before I was blind I would roll my eyes at him, but all I was really succeeding in doing was making it look like I had some sort of twitch. I grew to hate people who could really roll their eyes, so I guess it was a good thing that I couldn't see what they're doing.

"Cocky much?"

"Bitchy much?"

We both laughed. He really was good at football. Ever since he had made the team his freshman year they had made it to the championships every year and won. He was on the offensive line. He was the Fullback and somehow the quarterback always had a clear path. So Yeah. He was good.

I heard him and dad arguing about his full ride to Texas, but he just wanted to stay here with me and that killed me. If it was the last thing I did I would make sure that boy ended up happy. He had already sacrificed too much to give up this too.

"Are you coming tonight?" He asked as I heard the fridge open and something pouring into a glass.

"As always." I assured him. It was only the second game of the season, but I wasn't about to miss it. I had gone to every single one of his games except for one when I had food poisoning and I still wish that I could have gone to that one. "Will you give me a ride to school? I don't feel like hearing dad's lectures." I shuddered just at the thought.

He nodded knowingly. Dad took every chance that he could get when he was alone with one of us to lecture us about something. He meant well, but seriously? The worst of them were the sex ones and the best were the gun safety. Why would I even be using a gun?

"Well, it's still kind of early so I'm going to go upstairs. Come and get me at 7:15." I grabbed the second piece of toast and headed back up the stairs.

"Bring me my Sunglasses." I said to Abby, who I had felt brush up against me as I entered the room. She barked in response and came back a second later laying the glasses in my hand. "Good girl." I rubbed her head and laid down on my bed turning on the radio.

My clock beeped telling me that it was 7:00.

I was engulfed by the music and soon all I could hear was the music. It was all I wanted to hear. If I couldn't see, then I might as well overcompensate with my ears so I listened to everything that I could. Music, the TV, the neighbors arguing next door…

I heard a knock on the door and Emmett entered. "Bells we need to get going." His voice came from the end of my bed.

I sighed not wanting to go to school. "Alright."

Grabbing my cane I asked Abby to get my bag, but instead Emmett handed it to me.

"Poor thing. It must be terrible having to do her every command. What a miserable life. I wouldn't want it." _You already do everything I tell you._ I wanted to say, but instead I just smacked him and reminded him that we really should get going if he wanted to make it to my school and then back to be on time for his.

"See Abby. She's just so demanding." I could hear the laugh in his voice. My annoyance must have showed on my face. He knew that I hated that people had to do things for me, but he still teased me about it every chance that he got.

"Let's just go, Jackass." I snapped at him.

"Rude."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Jerk."

We both began laughing again. My brother may drive me crazy, but I loved him. We called each other names all the time. It was like our banter. It was nice when he acted like this. For just a moment I wasn't blind and we were eight and ten again. For just a moment everything was back to the way that it was supposed to be.

I playfully pushed him and walked towards my door. "And now we're both going to be late. Good one Emmett."

"Doesn't matter. I'm late everyday anyways. They probably have all of the late slips pre-written out."

"Yeah, but I'm not, so let's go."

"I never knew that you were one of _those_ teenagers." He was messing with me again.

"One of what teenagers?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"The geeky 'I've-got-a-perfect-attendance-record-that-I-framed'." We continued to walk out of the door fighting.

"I am not!" My voice rose defensively.

"Oh, really? What is that hanging on the wall then? Do you need me to go get it for you?"

"Dad framed it! I can't control what he does!" I opened the door to and stalked outside.

"Yeah and you weren't in the least bit excited about that, were you?" Emmett provoked me.

"Shut up." I ordered.

He helped me into the passenger's seat and I quickly grabbed the seat belt before he could touch it and buckled myself up with ease.

We pulled up to my school and of course we were 20 minutes late. Emmett would be 30 minutes late by the time he drove back through town and made it to Forks High School.

"Whoops. I guess no perfect attendance this year. Sorry." I heard the way he spoke and I caught on to what he was doing.

"You made me late on purpose, didn't you?" I accused.

"No of co-who am I kidding? Yeah and it was fun." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You fucking idiot!" I smacked him

"What a strong word for suck a weak girl."

He continued to laugh as I repeatedly tried to hit him, but missed nearly every time.

"Oh come on! This is so not fair! At least give me one hit?" I begged.

"Hey, you're the one who always wants people to treat you like you are perfectly normal." That jackass. I would get him back eventually. It was so on.

I smirked. "Fine then Emmett. I'll see you at home."

He sounded a little scared when he spoke. "Bella, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella!" I heard him yell after me, but I just continued to walk towards the school smirking. I'll teach him not to be a smart ass.

I found my way to the office and asked for a pass to class before I headed off to first period.

…

Later that night I was in my room changing into something more comfortable to go to the football game in when there was a light tap on the door.

"Hang on a minute." I called as I slipped my shirt over my head.

"Okay you can come in."

"Hey. Your dad said that I could come up. I hope that's okay?" Her voice was small and yet strong.

"I'm sorry. I don't recognize your voice." I furrowed my brow in confusion trying to draw some similarity from her voice.

"You wouldn't. I'm Alice. I came here with my friend Jasper."

"Jasper. Emmett's friend, right?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of sunglass and quickly shoved them over my eyes. I hated when people I didn't know saw my eyes. I didn't know what they looked like. Whether they were still their dark brown or whether they had turned the blue-white color that had often made me think of blind people when I was little.

"Yeah. They went into his room to talk about something and your dad mentioned that he had a sister and that I could go up and talk to you while I waited." She seemed hesitant as if she wasn't sure how I would react to her being there. What had Emmett told her about me that had made her so scared of me? Then again some people just naturally feared people like me. They thought that they would say something wrong and offend us. I take a lot of shit from people no matter what Emmett says.

"Of course that's fine. Well, Alice I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she stepped forward shaking it.

"It's so nice to meet you too Bella." She seemed livelier now. As if she realized I wasn't a three-headed dog, just a little puppy with one head.

"I was actually getting ready, so…" There was an awkward pause as I waited to see if she would leave.

"Can I help?" She seemed really excited about this. Oh god, she was one of those people. "You know you're really pretty, Bella, but after I'm through with you you'll have heads turning 360 degrees to watch you." She jumped up and down clapping.

I didn't even say anything and she was already messing with my hair from behind.

I turned around. "You know Alice that's actually what I've been trying to avoid."

"Fine only 90 degrees then."

Damn she was stubborn.

I didn't know how long it had been as Alice poked and prodded at me, handing me different clothes to change into.

There was laughter in the doorway. "She got to you." It was Jasper.

"Does she do this a lot?" I asked and feigned a scared tone.

"Only when she's breathing." He said causally. I heard a smack telling me that she had swatted him. "Emmett already left for the game. Your dad told me to come get you and see if you were ready to go."

"Anything to get away from Alice." I joked.

I felt a sting on my right shoulder. She hit me! "Fuck, Ow Alice."

"For that I'm so coming back Monday morning."

"Yes Alice because dressing up a _blind_ girl who goes to a _blind_ school where everyone is_ BLIND _will do so much good." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Don't care." She returned.

I brushed past Alice and walked down the stairs. "Bella?" My dad asked. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Relax Charlie." Alice patted him on the back. Charlie? They were on a first name basses? What was with this girl?

…

We arrived thirty minutes early like always to watch the pregame show. Charlie likes to watch the band and I liked to listen to the music.

"I'm going to get something from the concession stands." I knew that he would be a while those lines where usually long. "Do you want anything?"

"Just water. Thanks."

"I'll go with you." I knew she was gone, but I barely heard her leave. She must be really light.

"I'm going to go talk to someone." Jasper spoke from the right of me. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Nope I'm going to get kidnapped in a stadium full of people." I said keeping a straight face.

"Thank you smart ass." He mumbled and then he was gone.

I know I really shouldn't have, but when they were gone I was bored and I started to focus in on other people's conversations.

The couple to the right of me was arguing about what sounded like their sex life.

"I don't want to discuss this here." The man said the embarrassment clear in his voice.

"Why not? You were all for it last night." The woman snapped speaking a little louder than the man had.

Behind me there was a woman that was trying to calm down a toddler that was throwing a tantrum about wanting the pizza that another person had.

And to the left of me someone said my name. huh?

I recognized that voice. Where did I know it from?

Oh god. The bench outside of school. The guy that didn't know I was blind.

"Hi. Edward, right?" I said quickly realizing that I still hadn't responded.

"Yeah. I was hoping that I would see you again." I felt him sit down next to me. If I wasn't blushing, then my face was literately on fire.

"Still wearing sunglasses I see."

"Yeah, they're new and I love them so much that I try to wear them everywhere that I go." I must be really good at lying. It just came out like it was the truth.

He laughed. "You and my sister would get along great."

"So you were hoping to see me again?" I provoked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was hoping that you would maybe like to see a movie...with me…tomorrow?" He dragged out the last word waiting for my answer.

I gave him a look. "Are you really going to ask a girl out that you barely know?"

"How else am I going to get to know you?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Meet me at the theater at eight." I tried to say it without smiling.

"It's a date."

I heard him get up. "By the way, you look really nice."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

He was so stupid and I was so in over my head.

* * *

><p><em>So is it still worth reviewing?<em>

_It can be critisim advice and the always welcome compliment. _

_I hope it isn't boring. _


	3. Blind Date Confessionals

_First of all an extra-special thanks to my two-time reviewers: airyfaerie99, Twisted Musalih, and XxRed-As-A-RubyxxX_

_and to my new reviewers thanks for stumbling upon my story _

_And thank you to those who alerted and favorited. _

_You guys make me smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Blind Date Confessionals<strong>

"Good job out there." I said to Emmett as I walked down from my room a little after midnight. "I thought that you'd be out celebrating somewhere." He was rummaging through the fridge like always. I swear he could eat the entire contents of Wal-Mart and still be hungry.

"Wasn't really in the mood." He said with a muffled voice. It sounded like he was talking with his mouth full.

"You never are." I mumbled so he couldn't hear before speaking louder. "So what are you eating?"

He swallowed. "Brownies and Cheez Its."

"That's an interesting combination." I laughed.

"No it's delicious. You know you love it. Salty and sweet."

"Whatever. Just give me some." I held out my hand, but nothing came.

"Admit you love it." He teased.

"What are you? Five?" I shook my head at his immaturity.

"I wish." He dumped some in my outstretched hand. "If I was five I wouldn't have had to make this myself. And there'd be naps. I love naps."

I put some in my mouth. It actually was pretty good. When we were little we took to coming up with weird combinations of food. Maybe they weren't that weird, but our mother always thought so. Maybe we only did it because we liked to pretend that we were chefs, but we weren't allowed to use the over, so we just used whatever we had already made. Cheetos and Ketchup is to die for.

"What are you doing up anyways?" He asked after a moment of crunching silence.

"I've been listening from upstairs waiting for you to get home. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about." I answered, waiting silently for his response. He probably suspected that this was coming. He always knew when I was listening in on his conversations because I used to do it a lot when I was younger. He used to call it my superpower, but I don't think losing your sight to be able to hear things better is ever going to be worth it. Even if it is a 'superpower'. He never did bust me, but that was just because he wanted me to use my 'power' for his own good.

"Oh yeah, and what did you want to talk about?" He said, moving around the kitchen. There was a clinking of plates and the sound of water running. He must have been cleaning up and the only time he ever cleaned up was when he was trying to avoid something.

"Emmett I know. I know about the scholarship. Why are you being so goddamn stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn. You need my help around here and I love you, so I'm going to stay and help." He grumbled and I shook my head.

"Oh, cut the bull shit, Emmett. This is me you're talking to. I know you better than most people do. You're not staying for me you're staying because you feel guilty and you're scared. You're scared that you'll get to college and screw everything up. You're scared that you won't be what they expected you to be. Admit it." I practically yelled at him. Sometimes I wondered if he was the blind one in the family.

He didn't respond. All I heard was the sound of his footsteps as he walked away. "Dammit."

I sighed and took a seat at one of the stools. I wasn't going to be able to get to sleep now.

…

I woke up the next day around noon knowing that there would be no use bringing it back up to Emmett again. He always acted like nothing happened when we had conversations like that. That didn't stop us from having them at least once a week. Getting through that thick skull of his was rather difficult.

My stomach growled. I never usually slept in this late, but I was just stressed and the truth was I had been up for hours. I just really didn't want to get out of bed yet.

I sat up stretching my arms above my head, slowly making my way out of bed.

The rest of the day went on in a drag. It was around six when I began to realize that I couldn't exactly get ready for this date by myself and I wasn't going to have Emmett or dad help me with it. That would be awkward and embarrassing.

"Hey Emmett." I asked as I walked into the living room hoping that it was him down there and not dad.

"Yeah?" He asked from what sounded like the couch.

"You're friends with that Alice girl, right?" I asked shyly, hoping that he wouldn't question me.

"That's what you can call it, I guess." He answered. He sounded distracted. He must have been watching the game or something.

"Do you know what her number is? She stopped by here yesterday and I wanted to do something with her tonight. You know a nice change since I never get out."

"Umm…" He trailed off and then cheered. Yep, he was watching the game. He was really predictable. "Here." I heard some clicking and then he placed a ringing phone up to my ear.

I walked into the other room for some privacy. "What do you want Emmett?" I heard her annoyed voice from the other end.

"Hey, actually it's Bella, from the other night. Emmett's sister." I answered nervously.

"Oh, hey." Her voice suddenly changed to something more cheerful.

"I was wondering if you could come over? I could really use your help with something."

"Of course!" She hung up, I assumed to come over, but didn't anyone say goodbye anymore?

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I opened it for her. "That was fast." I commented.

She brushed past me and into the house closing the door behind her. "So, what can I help you with?" She asked brightly.

"I actually have a date tonight. Can you help me get ready? It's not something Emmett or my dad can do or I would've have asked them." I rushed out feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. It felt weird to admit that I had a date and even stranger asking someone I barely knew to help.

She yelped and grabbed my hand sprinting up the stairs, slightly faster than I was used to. Scared that I was going to trip I grabbed her wrist for balance.

"Oh come on, you big baby. They're just stairs." She muttered as we made it to the top and she pulled me into my room shutting the door behind her.

"Alice, I'm blind." I screeched at her.

"So? That doesn't give you any excuse to be afraid of stairs. I wasn't even going that fast."

This girl was something else and I kind of liked it. She didn't treat me like I was two. It was refreshing. She told it to me like it was and she didn't apologize for it. Who knew that the girl I met last night would turn out to actually be okay? I don't like many things or people, but I think I could get used to Alice.

"You're right." I shrugged. "So, what's first?"

She yelped excitedly again. She was really going to have to stop doing that. She's killing my ears.

"The outfit and I know the perfect one. I saw it when I was here last night." She said heading towards my closet.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"It's a gorgeous blue blouse, it buttons up stopping to show some cleavage and…" She continued to tell me more details, but I didn't need them. I knew exactly what blouse that she was talking about. It had belonged to my mother. My dad had given me a lot of her clothes when he realized that I could fit into them, but I never wore them. They were all so beautiful and I didn't want to mess any of them up. They were one of the few things of my mother that I had left. Plus, it felt wrong wearing them in front of dad after what happened between them, but I really wanted to.

I felt the fabric of the blouse as Alice handed it to me, remembering how many times my mom had worn this. It had been one of her favorite outfits.

"I'll just go put these on." I said trying not to give myself away. I walked into the bathroom and took my time getting dressed in my jeans and blouse.

"You take longer than me in the bathroom and that's an accomplishment." Alice muttered as I walked back into my room.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Who is this date with anyways? Is he blind too?" She just threw it out there. Why does everyone assume that blind people always have to date other blind people? "Oh, and can you get me your make-up?"

"No, he actually goes to your school." I said casually rummaging through my drawer finding my make-up bag before handing it to her. I don't even know why I had that stuff. I never wore it, but I had begged my dad to buy it for me when I still went to a regular school, hoping to fit I better.

"Oh yeah? Anyone I know?" She asked, sitting me down in a chair and telling me to close my eyes.

"Probably not. Emmett knows him though." I said as if that made everything okay.

"Well, I know everyone that Emmett knows, so who is it? Open." She instructed me. I automatically opened my eyes.

"Um." I cleared my throat before mumbling, "Edward Cullen."

With the way that Emmett had reacted when he saw me talking to Edward I wasn't all too thrilled to see Alice's reaction to it too.

I heard chiming laughter coming from Alice. Great. "What? What's so funny?" She didn't answer she just continued to laugh at me. "What?"

"Good joke, Bella, but seriously who is it?" She asked me, letting her laughter die down.

"What do you have against Edward, Alice?" I wasn't exactly sure that I wanted to know.

"You don't know?" Alice stopped laughing completely.

"Seriously. What is it?"

"I'm a twin, Bella. My last name is Cullen." And then suddenly it all clicked in my head.

"Wait, so that means that you and Edward…Edward and you are-"

"Brother and sister." She finished for me.

"And you're helping me get ready for a date with your brother." This would only happen to me.

"Listen, Bella. I don't have anything against my brother, but he's not exactly the dating kind and I like you. I don't want him to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "I appreciate the concern Alice, but I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself. Edward and I are nothing serious. I just want one night out for once in my life."

"Okay." She gave in and began to mess with my hair.

…

A little before eight I was waiting at the theater entrance for Edward to show up and I had to admit I was having issues with my breathing. Not to mention I felt like I was going to puke.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"Hey." I heard his voice approaching from the side.

I smiled at him. "Hey." My voice came out small.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good. You?"

"I'm good." Then we were both laughing at how silly we were being.

I don't know how I'm going to pull off this entire date without him finding out. Maybe I should just tell him. It would make this a lot easier. It was only fair that I tell him.

I sighed and turned to him. "I have a confession to make."

"Okay, but can I confess something first?"

What could he possibly have to confess? "Sure." I nodded. I probably should go first because I was definitely going to lose my nerve, but I think that's what I want.

"I know."

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"That you're blind. I've known this entire time. I figured if you wanted me to know then you wouldn't have made the comment about the sunglasses." He knew? Did I miss something?

"What?"

"Yeah, well Emmett's sort of friends with my sister."

"Yeah that much I knew." I can't believe he pretended like he didn't know, but then again…it was kind of sweet of him to let me have my fun.

"She knew that you were blind and when you said that Emmett was your brother, I knew."

"Wait, if you knew then why did you make the comment about the sunglasses?" I asked. I was still really confused. Damn he was a good actor.

"Because I'm a jackass." He laughed and grabbed my hand. "We don't have to go see a movie. I only suggested it to try and provoke you into telling me the truth. I'm an idiot for even suggesting it. We can do something else. Go get something to eat or go to the park. Whatever you want."

He was trying to get out of this conversation and honestly I was okay with that. He knew and he still wanted to go out with me. Usually, it's too much for most guys to handle. So, for now I'd take him. Jackass and all.

"No. I want to go to the movie. I like to listen to it and create my own picture in my head. It's like a book on tape. What are we seeing anyways?"

"I was thinking _Friends with Benefits_?" He asked nudging my arm.

I laughed at the double meaning "Don't think so, buddy. Anyways, isn't that rated 'R'? I can't get in." I sighed.

"That's okay. I'll buy the tickets."

Wait. He can get into an 'R' movie. How old was he exactly. I felt him pull on my arm letting me know that he had started to walk again.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I just didn't realize that you were older than me." I stated, thinking about it. I could've sworn he had said that he was my age. He said he was sixteen, right?

"Yeah, just a few years though." He shrugged.

"So, you're a junior this year?" I asked.

"No. Actually, this is my senior year." He answered in a causal tone. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." I smirked. It was absolutely fine.

He walked me to the booth and let go of my hand to get our tickets. "Would you like anything else?" He asked me.

"No, don't waste your money on me." I answered with a smile.

"We'll take a large popcorn and a large coke please." He told the cashier.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's not all for you and plus you can't watch a movie without popcorn." He led me into the theater and picked the row with the bar as to my request, so I could put my feet up. About twenty minutes later, the movie had started, our popcorn was half gone, and I was leaning closer to him then I probably should have been.

The movie continued and I only listened to it halfheartedly. I was more concentrated on his pinky which was currently brushing up and down my open palm leaving tingles were it had touched. I closed my fingers around his pinky trapping it and he moved the rest of his hand into mine, intertwining each finger slowly, so that we were holding hands. I couldn't help the grin that had remained on my face throughout the remainder of the movie.

The movie ended, not that I knew what had happened anyways and I doubt that he did either. He helped me up. "Can you give me a ride home?" I asked as we entered the lobby of the theater.

"I wasn't exactly planning on going home. Not just yet anyways. Are you hungry?" I wasn't, but I said that I was. The truth was I didn't want to go home. I'd rather that this night just keep going because it was a heck of a lot more fun than my life. I liked the tingles on my hands and the twisting in my stomach. I liked feeling like this and I didn't care how corny it sounded.

He helped me into the car. "How's Italian?"

"If by that you mean 'how's pizza?' then it sounds great."

He laughed. "Pizza it is."

There was silence for five minutes as I listened to the engine running. It must have been a nice car.

Forks didn't exactly have a theater, so to see any new movies you had to drive a half hour out of the way to Port Angeles.

"_Twenty Questions_? He asked breaking the silence.

I laughed. "Sure, but how about we both get ten?"

"Deal. So how long have you been blind?" He asked hesitantly.

"About seven years." I shrugged. "So how long have you been able to see?" I countered making him laugh.

"About eighteen years. Does it ever bother you?"

"It always will, but it doesn't bother me as much as it did when it first happened. Why aren't you the dating type?"

"Haven't found anyone worth keeping around. Have you been talking to my sister?"

"Yes." I admitted feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Because you may be worth it." I was smiling again, but I couldn't help it. I wish I knew if he was smiling too.

"What face are you making right now?" I asked after a pause.

"I'm smiling, why?"

"Because that's the one thing that does bother me. Never knowing." I've never told anyone that before and I couldn't explain why I told him

"Then whenever you want to know, you can just ask or feel my face and you'll never have to guess." He replied. I smiled to myself.

We continued the rest of the ride in silence forgetting the twenty questions. "By the way," He said as he stopped the car, "you look amazing tonight." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks once more.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you guys are still interested in reading the story.<em>

_I'm not exactly a good writer. _

_Do you think I need a beta?_

_Please review with adivice or anything else you feel necessary :)_


	4. Sixteen Candles

**Chapter 4: Sixteen Candles **

I went home that night all smiles, but I couldn't help to remember what Alice had said to me. I really didn't expect it to be anything serious and I wasn't even sure that I wanted it to be anything serious. So, I just took what I had: one perfect night. It also helped that he dropped by the house after school one night and we stopped to get ice cream and hung out for hours afterwards just talking. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't my dad or my brother. Although, they didn't exactly approve of the relationship, I didn't care I was really happy. Who knew an awesome date could put you in such a great mood for so long, but by Wednesday my good mood was starting to fade and on Thursday it was completely gone.

I sat impatiently at my desk just wanting this day to end. I hated today. Everything about seemed to irrationally piss me off: the teacher's voice, my chair, my food, my classmates. Nobody did anything wrong, but I was really pissed at all of them.

I sighed in relief as the final bell rang and the day was over because if it kept going I would have snapped at someone. Then I would have had to apologize later and I've never been one for apologizing. You did something, oh well; you can't undo it with a few words that in most cases you don't even mean.

I ran out of the school so fast that I was sure that I would've run into something if I wasn't for my cane.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from a little ways away. I had no intention of stopping anytime soon, so I just kept on going. "Bella!" I heard again, only this time it was closer.

"What?" I snapped, whirling around to face whoever was speaking.

"Whoa there, tiger." A familiar voice chuckled from beside me. "I just wanted to talk, I swear. I would have called, but I didn't have your number and I didn't want to just drop by your house again so I figured I would give you a ride home from school. I already talked to your brother."

"Sorry, Edward." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "I'd love a ride, but can we not go home. Just go somewhere else? If fact, anywhere, but my own home would be perfect right now."

"Okay. I know the perfect place." He said then grabbed my hand leading me to his car. I heard the door open as he moved me so I was in the perfect position to just sit in the car. He pulled my backpack off of my back throwing it into the back seat of his car before closing my door and getting in himself.

He started the car without a word and I leaned my head against the seat.

"So, bad day?" He asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I mumbled.

Silence settled over us as I just sat there looking straight ahead not wanting to talk. I heard the radio clicked on as I listened to the music, but not really to the lyrics. I rubbed the side of my temple, closing my eyes, trying to shrug off the day.

After a while, Edward sighed before speaking. "So are you going to tell me what happened today?" He asked.

"Sure. It's my birthday." I answered slightly annoyed.

"And you're having a bad day because it's your birthday?" He asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"Exactly." I grumbled crossing my arms across my chest. I really didn't feel like talking about it, but he kept pushing it.

He laughed. "I thought birthdays were supposed to be a happy time?"

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it." I answered briefly.

"Okay." He sighed. He obviously heard the hostility in my voice. "Let's talk about something else."

"Fine." He was being nice, but I couldn't turn off the PMSy attitude. I wasn't exactly happy about today and him showing up on the worst day of the year for me, really wasn't helping a relationship that was just beginning.

"Um, so nice weather today, huh?"

And in a moment I couldn't stop laughing. All I could do was laugh. It wasn't even funny, but he made me laugh. He was trying so hard and I was probably scaring him with my bipolar mood.

"What?" He asked me confused once again.

"The weather? You just asked a blind girl about the weather." I said trying to gulp in air through all of my laughter. "I'm sorry." I let out another few laughs before calming down. "It's just, the weather. Really? That's the best that you've got."

"I forgot, okay?" He said defensively.

Now I was laughing again. He really had to stop that while I was so emotional.

"What now?" He asked frustrated.

"You forgot? How do you forget someone is blind? In case the sunglasses aren't enough of a giveaway there is also the cane and I don't know, the fact that I don't look at you when I talk." He was already making me feel better without even trying.

"Because talking to you, I don't notice that you're blind. Plus, you are really good at getting around. Honestly, if you really wanted people to believe that you can see, you could convince them. You almost had me and I knew that you were blind since before I met you." I smiled at him. It was sweet of him to say so, but I couldn't even convince a blind and deaf person that I could see. It's not exactly something that is easy to hidden. "How do you walk so well without your cane? You weren't using it the other day when we hung out and yet you avoided hitting someone that was coming straight at you. For a second I thought you were lying about the whole thing, but you're not the kind to lie about that. You may be the kind to lie about not being blind, but being blind is a different story."

I chuckled at his joke before answering him. "I took off my sunglasses."

"And what sunglasses on your blind sunglasses off you're magically healed?" He laughed.

"I can see shadows and it was sunny, so I took them off on one of those rare occasions that I allow people to see my eyes."

"If you can see shadows why do you wear them all of the time?" He asked.

"Because I don't know what my eyes look like. It freaks some people out to see a blind person's eyes, so I save them the discomfort." I stated simply.

"Well, you shouldn't need to hide them. They're beautiful. They're brown like chocolate." I felt the blush creep back up into my cheeks as he spoke to me. How can one person make you blush so much?

"Chocolate, huh?"

He laughed a little. "Yes, chocolate."

After a short pause with smiling I spoke. "So, you're not going to ask the one question that everyone seems to ask?" I asked trying to keep the conversation on anything else but my day and I knew if I paused too long he would bring it back up.

"What question would that be?" He asked. I listened to the purring of the engine pick up. He must have been accelerating.

"What's it like to be blind?" I told him the question that when I went to public school I was asked on a daily basis.

"Well, since you asked, it's dark." He joked, answering the question that I hadn't actually asked him..

"Ha ha very funny." I hit him in the arm.

"Ow! Nice aim. You sure you can't see?"

"No, I can see perfect. I just carry the cane around for the heck of it and I enjoy making people think that I'm blind because I like being suffocated." I answered sarcastically.

"Suffocation, huh? I know a little something about that." He tried to push the subject.

"You do, do you?" I asked, not really wanting to get into my father and my brother because if I started to rant about them I wasn't sure that I could stop ranting. "So, let's go back to the blind questions."

He laughed. "Maybe I want to know more about you."

"Well, I am blind. That is more about me."

"Fine, let's get back to the textbook question: What is it like being blind?" He repeated the words that I said, giving up on trying to get any further with the last conversation that we had, had.

"Dark." I repeated with a smirk and this time with both laughed. "No, but seriously it isn't actually that dark. I can see shadows and make pictures of things in my head that I remember seeing when I was little. Plus, you never judge a book by its cover. I mean, you could be some hideous geek that has snot running out of his nose, but I would never know. All I would know is that you have an amazing voice and whatever you tell me. I judge you by what you say, not what you look like."

"Well, I'm gorgeous, so you got lucky."

I laughed. "Thank you, conceited."

He stopped the car. I heard the door open and then a second later my door opened. "Come on. We have a little bit of a hike."

I felt his hand grab mine as I got out of the car and I smiled. "Taking a blind girl on a hike. Is that really a good idea?" The truth was I could hike just fine blind. My coordination was the real problem.

"Don't worry. I've got you." I laughed at how lame he was being, but I like it somehow. It was all part of his charm. We began to walk and he pulled me closer so his arm was around my waist and his hand was intertwined with my other one. Remember when I said that I didn't know if I wanted this to go anywhere earlier. Well, I take that back. I definitely wanted this to go somewhere. I could get used to this feeling. I wouldn't mind standing like this for years. It was so comfortable.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and then a few seconds later I was set back down. "What was that" I asked him.

"Tree stump. I told you. I've got you."

I reached my hand up and felt his lips and the smile that was formed on them. They were so perfect. The shape, the feeling. I wish I could see them. I wish I could feel them on another part of my body and not my hand. I blushed at the thought that came into my head and shrugged it off. I felt his hand brush a piece of hair out of my face. "Why are you blushing?" He asked. "I told you that you could do that last night."

"I know. It's just no one usually lets me do that and it's weird. I'll just have to get used to it." I blushed again. It wasn't the entire truth, but it was still embarrassing to admit.

"Really? No ex-boyfriends ever let you touch their faces. It only seems fair. They can see you, so why can't you see them the one way that you're able to?" His hand brushed at the side of my face and it took all of my might not to shiver at how amazing it felt.

"Um… no. There aren't really that many ex-boyfriends to let me do that. Actually, there weren't any."

"No way." He said. "There is no way that you've never had a boyfriend."

"Okay. It's embarrassing enough to admit that I've never dated anyone at sixteen, but for you to rub it in." I grumbled suddenly becoming angry again.

"No it's not that." He paused as if he didn't want to admit some deep dark secret. "You're really pretty. It just seems impossible that no one would ask you out. Especially since they can see the book's cover."

I smiled. "I don't get out much and Edward Cullen did you ask me out because of the cover?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No of course not." He tried to cover for himself again. "Actually what made me ask you out was the fact that you were trying to hide that you were blind. When you did that I thought to myself: 'now that's a girl that I'd like to get to know'."

I couldn't help but to smile when I was with him.

"Why did you agree to go out with me?" He asked, turning it back to me again.

"What and pass up a chance to go on a date with the infamous Edward Cullen. Please." I answered sarcastically.

I may not be able to see him, but I could've sworn that in that moment he was smiling.

"We're here." He said as we stopped walking. I had almost forgotten that we had been walking this entire time.

I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head and looked around. I could see the shadow of trees all around and a place where there was a lot of light and no trees in the center and there was tall grass everywhere. Some looked like they were flowers. I walked around the area running my hands along each tree as I passed it feeling the groves in the bark that I couldn't see with my eyes. I did a complete circle before walking into the center, bending down to feel the grass. I smiled and lay down in the grass. I loved the feeling. I loved that there was sun, so I could see something that was clearly so beautiful.

I saw Edward's shadow coming up beside me and he laid down next to me. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's the perfect escape, Edward. Thank you."

I went to go push the sunglasses back down onto my face, but I felt his hand stop me. "No. Don't." I put my hand on his face and felt the serious expression on it. "I like to look at your eyes."

I moved my further up his face and felt around his eyes. "I'd love to see your eyes." What color are they?" I asked as I continued to move my hand along the contours of his face. Over his nose around his other eye and I felt the lid that he had closed, brushing it lightly, and then down to his mouth where he was smiling.

"They're green. Like my mother's. I'm told I look a lot like her."

"She must be beautiful then." I slipped out before I had realized I was calling him beautiful too. I blushed once more.

"Yeah she was." He said his smile becoming smaller.

"Was?" I asked.

"She passed away when I was eight, so did my dad." His voice changed to something of a remembering sadness.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be. I live with my aunt and uncle now and they're great. I like to assume that everything happens for a reason. After all, if I never lived with my aunt and uncle then I never would have met you." He stated seriously.

"Corny, but I'm glad it happened too." And then I realized what I said. "I'm not glad that your parents died. No. I meant that I was glad that you moved here too." I stumbled and stuttered over practically every word.

He laughed at me while I got out the last sentence. "I know what you meant."

After a while we just laid there holding hands neither one of us wanting to ruin the moment.

"So why was your day so bad?" He asked, leaning over to brush some more hair out of my face and as his hand lingered there a second longer after the hair was gone I couldn't help but to shiver. It felt perfect.

"My mom left us around my birthday. We used to spend my birthdays together just the two of us. It just doesn't seem right to celebrate it without her." I admitted. I was happy I couldn't see in that moment because I didn't want to have to look into his eyes.

"You shouldn't hate your birthdays because of that. She left you and the fact that you can't celebrate your birthdays just doesn't seem right." I heard the anger in his voice. Most people saw it like that, but I didn't. For some reason to me it always seemed like no matter what she did she was still my mom and I still wanted to spend this day with her. It didn't help that it was my sixteenth. She always used to promise that she'd take me out and get me a car on my sixteenth birthday if I could keep my grades up and we'd spend the entire day together away from school, but there was not car coming, I did have to go to school today, and she defiantly wasn't here like she had promised me. I know that the promise was made a long time ago, but she still should have to keep it, right?

"It doesn't matter anyways." I shrugged him off.

"What do you mean? Of course it matters." I felt his hand brushing up and down my arm.

"My mother would have come back. She promised me that she would come back, so something must have happened to her. It's taken me this long to build up the nerve to look for her, but I'm going to find my mom."

…

Edward and I had spent a portion of the night withhim arguing with me that it wasn't such a good idea and me arguing that it was. It took him all the way up to the porch step to finally cave and agree to help me find her and with a sweet and worried kiss on the cheek, he said goodnight.

I opened the door to my house and walked in.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I heard Emmett's voice from the couch. He must have been waiting there for me to come home.

"What are you talking about?" I asked opening the fridge and grabbing something to drink.

"I'm not used to Edward Cullen asking me to give my little sister a ride home from school." I didn't exactly talk to Emmett about boyfriends. He doesn't talk to me about his girlfriends so I really didn't see the big deal. I went out on a few dates. So what?

"It's nothing." I shrugged and went to go upstairs.

"Not so fast." He called from behind me.

"What now, Emmett." I asked annoyed.

"How are you?"

I hated it when he did this. Every birthday he asked me how I was.

"I'm fine."

"The little argument you two were having on the porch didn't exactly look fine." Emmett commented. I walked calmly over to the couch. I stood there for a second making sure that I knew exactly where Emmett was by the sound of his breathing and I smacked him in the head. "Ow! What the hell?" He complained.

I smirked. "That will teach you to spy on me."

He laughed. "You know I'm always going to spy on you and doesn't it feel weird dating someone my age?" He asked. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to ruin this for me, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not at all. I heard about you and Lauren. You know my best friend from my old school." I winked at him before heading for the stairs.

"Happy sixteenth, Bella." Emmett said lightly from behind me.

"Thanks." I replied back, looking down then I ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>22 Reviews! No way! <em>

_You know what would really make my terrible week would be 30?_

_I'm thinking about starting a new story when I get around 10 chapters, but I can't decide which story plot to post._


	5. Schmoozing

_I am so sorry that this took me so long guys. I promise to try to keep up better with this guys. I hope there are some people still out there with me._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Schmoozing <strong>

_Beep._

Damnit

_Beep._

Shut the hell up.

_Beep._

Ugh.

"Morning Bella!" Emmett's booming voice came from above me as I could sense his body hovering over mine.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"Hey you're the one that set the alarm not me. It's not my fault that you felt the god awful urge to set an alarm for six in the morning on a Saturday. I just came in here to tell you to shut the damn thing off."

I forgot that I even set that thing. I sat up slowly in bed. "Abby." I croaked out my throat dry from sleeping. I had gone to bed last night around five. I had been sleeping a lot lately. I felt Abby's nose nudge my hand.

"Emmett will you put her harness back on please? I'm going to use her today." The harness for a seeing eye dog is like what makes the dog switch from happy go lucky puppy mode to a work mode where no one can pet or distract it while it's on duty. I had to go through a three month training with Abby before I was able to take her home with me and even when we got home it was a while before we had her trained to understand my commands.

"Really?" Emmett asked. I hadn't really gotten much use of Abby since we bought her, which probably wasn't the smartest decision on my part. She would probably be a little rusty. I could see why Emmett was surprised. Well I could actually see but…bad joke? Anyways, it was a rare occasion when I let myself rely on someone else without putting up a fight first.

"Yes really. There are some things that I want to do and I prefer not to have big brother watching over my shoulder." I scoffed.

"Hey, big brother see's all. What are you going to see that Cullen kid or something?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice at just the sound or his name. Did it really bug Emmett that much that went out on a few dates with Edward? It wasn't like it was anything serious.

"That's none of your business." I probably would have told him what I was doing today, but his tone made me dead set on him not knowing. What can I say? I was stubborn and he made me angry. Let me tell you, it's not smart to make a blind girl mad.

He handed me the end of Abby's harness that was now attached to her. "I'm your brother so of course it's my business. If something were to happen to you while you were out with that dumbass dad would hold me personally responsible for it. I can't help if you fell for his schmoozing too."

I was pissed now and I was yelling. "This has nothing to do with Edward! I have to right to go out with whoever I want to just like you! He wasn't schmoozing me and that's such a stupid goddamn word! So why don't you just pull your head out of your ass and start minding your own damn business! Stay the hell out of my life!" I finished and walked into the bathroom practically dragging Abby behind me and slamming the door shut.

I know that I was overreacting, but I do a lot of stupid things when I get mad. When I was younger he stole my doll as a joke and claimed that he hadn't taken it. It's hard to fool me though. You have to be some kind of genius to get something like that past me. He didn't give it back when I asked so I decided just to get even. He still flinches at the sign of forks. I was a red head at heart.

I got ready to go and grabbed ahold of Abby's harness. I through my jacket over my shoulders and put the hood up on it. I could tell that it was raining outside and despite the fact that my hair was already wet I still didn't want to get any wetter.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Yeah." His voice trailed down the stairs.

"I'm going out with Abby. I'll be back late tonight. If you need anything I have my phone on my." I answered back loudly.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Sure now he was interested in where I was going. He usually was ecstatic when I went out so ecstatic that he didn't ask questions. Damn you Emmett.

"Just want to take Abby out for a day. She hasn't left the house in a while." I lied.

"Okay." My dad answered. He didn't sound like he believed me, but I think he was too tired to care.

"Come on Abby." I said pulling her towards the door and she got the hint to go outside. She sat down when we got to the door so I knew not to run into it. I just reached out my hand for the doorknob and opened it after a little struggle.

Clearly Abby didn't have the entire town memorized, but I practically did. At six years old I took a liking to wandering the streets. Unluckily for me back that Forks was very small. However, now I found it rather convenient. Of course someone would have to tell me if they added anything knew, but I knew were turns were and such. I could tell you what street I was on and what stores were near that street. When I first went blind I would try to test myself to see if I could get from out house to the place I wanted to go without getting hit by a car or becoming seriously maimed by some unknown danger. But, of course Emmett told dad what I had been up too and he went into town, found me, and let's just say that I never did it again.

I guess it was a good thing now how small Forks is because it did mean maybe one day I would be able to live a little more independently. If I wanted that I clearly could never move, but I was okay with that now. It took me a long time to adjust to the fact that I would probably end up being in Forks for the rest of my life. I had some image in my mind of a crazy old blind lady with something around thirty cats that one day get mad at me for not feeding them and in return they decide to eat my face off. What can I say? I was into the creepy, horror, sci-fi movies. I found them, for lack of a better word, interesting.

Abby sat once more went we reached the corner. I knew we would not need to cross the road here so I just turned right and Abby followed. I continued to walk silently down the long stretch of road. I wanted to go to Forks High School which was about three miles from where I was at right now. Today was going to be a long day.

My phone began to ring. I didn't like to walk and talk on the phone at the same time because that meant that I was using my hearing for something else and that could end very badly. "Abby sit." I murmured, while pulling my phone out of my pocket. She immediately followed my command.

"Hello." I answered into the phone.

"I see you." A familiar voice joked from the other end of the phone.

"That's weird because I can't see you. Actually I can't see anything. At all."

"Not funny." He commented from the other line.

"I know." I sighed. "Where are you anyways?"

"In the car parked directly in front of you, getting a lot of strange looks from people passing by for staring you down. I think they're going to beat me up and paint rapist on my forehead." He laughed. "Hang on I'll give you a ride."

I heard a car door slam. He wasn't kidding.

"Hey you." I said hanging up my phone as I heard Edwards's footsteps getting closer. "Are you stalking me or something because those people beating you up thing might actually happen. I wouldn't put it past them.

He laughed again lightly. "Yes, I am stalking you. And while I was going that I thought now would be a convenient time to go pick up some groceries." He grabbed my hand and led me to the car. I head the door open.

"We'll have to put Abby in the back." I commented.

"I see that. I didn't realize you had a Seeing Eye dog. You really should use her when you go out, you know."

"Say anything like my father ever again and I swear to god I will stab you with a fork." I jokingly snapped.

"Ooohh, scary joke coming from a girl who can't see." He chuckled and then I felt him lean closer to me. What was he doing? And then his lips pressed to my cheek.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I tried to cover it, but I knew he knew why I was smiling. "Which is what will make it all the more scary when you wake up tomorrow without a limb that I'm sure you're very fond of."

"And you could do that with just a fork?" He asked.

"Of course baby. I can do a lot with just a fork." I played along.

"Good to know." He replied. I put my hand on his cheek running my fingers along his lips. I could tell his lips were formed into a smirk. "Alright let's get that dog of yours in the car."

Once Abby was safely in the back of the car and Edward was sure that I was buckled up and comfortable in the front he got into the driver's side of the car. "So where to?" He asked.

His voice sounded louder so he was probably turned towards me. I turned my head around to face him too. "The high school." I replied.

"Don't you think that you were walking in the wrong direction to be heading to your high school." He asked confused.

I laughed lightly. "Now when did I say that I was going to my high school?"

"Well why would you be going to my high school?" He answered.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked at my answer. It wasn't the wittiest out comebacks, but it reminded me of when I was a child and all the fights that I got into with Emmett.

"I think it's time for you to get a new joke."

I shrugged. "I'd rather not. The classics never die. Now drive."

"Bossy are we."

"Hell yes."

I hear the car rawr to live and the car began to roll.

"She's a beautiful dog." Edward comment.

His face was definitely facing the road because it didn't hit me like it had earlier. I found it weird how the smallest change in position that most people would notice made such the difference to me. It was different and I kind of liked it. It was like my ears were now my eyes. "Thanks." I smirked reaching behind me finding Abby's head and rubbing it.

"What's her name?"

"Abby." I smiled. "I love this dog."

"I bet every owner says that about their dog." He commented.

"Yeah I bet they do, but without her I don't know what I would have done. For a while this dog and Emmett were my only friends. I love Emmett, but he's not the best company."

He laughed. "I can only imagine. He's an interesting person."

I smiled. "Yeah he is."

The car slowed and Edward turned to me. "Here we are. Do you need help getting somewhere?" He asked.

"No I have it from here. Thanks though." I smiled at him and got Abby out of the back, grabbing onto her harness.

Emmett had told me once that his coach would stay after every Saturday and just sit in his office, whether they won or lost, and he would think about everything that they could have done better the previous game. It was Emmett that gave me the idea when to come here. And earlier this week it was Emmett that had showed me exactly where I needed to go. It was after school and Emmett had picked me up. He said that he needed to go talk to his coach so I had asked if I could come with him. I agreed and I had memorized every turn and every step to the coach's office for today. Emmett himself helped me plot against. That dumbass.

I took my last turn and rounded the corner knocking on the office door which was open.

"Come in." An old, aged, and tired voice had called out to me.

"Coach Weaver?" I responded, my voice small.

"Yeah? What can I do for you Miss?" He asked politely.

"I don't know if you know me. I'm Bella. I'm Emmett Swan's sister." And so began a very long plan…

…

I walked into the parking lot and was immediately met by Edward. "Hey, so I was thinking since we're already out why don't we just go get something to eat? It's not exactly lunch time yet, but I figured we could call it brunch or something."

"Sure." I smiled at him as he led me back to his car.

"So where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know. What do you want to eat?" I answered.

"I was thinking that Chinese sounded really good." He asked me hopefully. I had a funny feeling that if I were to tell him no he would be okay with that, but I wasn't going to tell him no.

"I've actually never had Chinese food, but I'm willing to try anything."

"Okay." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you think they'll let Abby in?" I asked. Most places didn't allow dogs. That was also a reason I left her at home a lot. I hated being limited to the places that I could go.

"Good point. Hmmm…" He trailed off and I could tell that he was thinking of possible solutions to this problem. "How about I take the food to go and we can go to that meadow again and just eat it there?"

"Now that sounds perfect."

"Okay."

And about ten minutes later we had gotten all of the Chinese food and he nearly spilled it everywhere we Abby scared him to death my barking at a squirrel.

"I didn't know she barked." He defended himself and I began to plan taking him to a scary movie late on.

And another fifteen minutes later we were sitting in the meadow with Abby beside me eating the Chinese food that he had ordered for us.

"It actually isn't that bad." I commended him.

"I knew you'd love it." He stated as if it were a fact.

"How?" I wondered.

"Because it's just noodles."

I laughed. "Very true."

"So I also got some fortune cookies. There not very good and neither are their fortunes, but I figure that we could play that stupid in bed game with them."

"In bed game?" I questioned.

"You don't know that game?" He asked horrified. Clearly this was a game that I should have known.

"No." I shrugged. "What is it?"

"Okay, I'm going to read each fortune out loud and I want you to add in bed to the end of everyone and I guarantee you that one hundred percent of the time that it will sound dirty." He explained. "You ready?"

"Yeah." It was stupid and idiotic, but it was fun.

"You will have much luck."

"In bed." I replied immediately and he was right. It had sounded dirty.

We both chuckled a little and he cleared his throat before going on. "Okay." I heard the crunch as he opened the next shell. "A fresh start will put you on your way."

"In bed."

After a short pause and some crunching he was reading another one. "A pleasant surprise is waiting for you."

"In bed."

"Kinky."

And for some reason I couldn't stop laughing. It was ridiculous and stupid, but I couldn't control myself.

"What?" He asked.

It took me forever to get my breathing under control. "I have no idea. It's just it's so nice to feel normal for once."

I found his face with my hand and ran my fingers along his cheek.

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. It had happened so fast that I had barely registered what was happening, but it had only taken a moment before I was kissing him back.

* * *

><p><em>So I could go on and make a thousand excuses as to why this took to long. Starting with a long hospital visit and ending in my computer crashing and the files getting deleted.<em>

_BUT all that matters is that I have re-written it now and hope to continue rewriting this story until it's finished. I was upset when I lost the file, but not anymore._

_Also I understand that I had mentioned her mother in the last chapter and not in this chapter, but that is later to come I promise. I just hope that this is okay. I wrote it really fast in the past to days AND I DID NOT EDIT IT. AHH I really wanted to get this to you guys as fast as possible. You know like before I got struck by lightening or something else because with my luck lately I promise that is very likely. _

_I also promise that I will edit this._

_You know I forgot how hard it was to write this story. For some reason I kept wanting to write Nick instead of Edward, so if that's anywhere I am sorry. and I kept wanting to write sight descriptions which I can't do because it's in Bella's point of view. Either this got harder or I have a very bad memory. haha anyone want to tell me where Nick came from?_


End file.
